Alone Again
by NardoUzvmaki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a special bond like no other. But when an idiotic blonde accidently almost kills his best friend he shows him his gratitude by giving him a place to stay at his messy apartment. With his near death experience, Sasuke is reminded of what he must do to avenge his clan. Kill his brother any means neccesary : Mild Yaoi later in story


Alone Again

'_Idiot, Idiot, get up you idiot'_

Azure eyes fluttered open to the sudden conscience in his head nagging at him to wake up. Calm ocean eyes looked around their surroundings. The calmness of those eyes soon changed as he jerked his head to his right in a sudden panic of what he thought would mean the end of the world to him, half daring to look at the time, he finally mustered enough courage in his half dead body to look at the time.

_9:00_

"E- e-...? AHHHHHH!" The blonde haired boy shrieked as he immediately leaped out of the bed causing him to almost plummet back down to the bed from the sudden movement, making him see a few stars. He stripped from his pajamas into his usually flashy orange clothes that he routinely squirmed into every day to face the world. He had no time to waste though since his grey haired perverted sensei wanted them out on the bridge they always met for mission briefing by 8:30. Naruto remembered the dreaded words Kakashi bashed into his thick skull for being late

'_If any of the three of you are at this bridge later than 8:30. I will personally have the Hokage come and have a 'talk' with you. Especially you Naruto. I know just how much Tsunade loves to teach you a lesson.' Kakashi whose lazy left eye was focused on the group now glared towards the nervous blonde, causing him to make a slight whimper then replaced with a mischievous smile._

"_Bakashi sensei." Naruto pointed at the taller grey haired man who seemed to look down and shake his head at the nick name he was given. The blonde boy reminded him of his past comrade and best friend, who also gave him that famous nick name 'Bakashi' Obito. They shared the same ideals and theories of how the shinobi world should work and the flaws of the Leafs system of their 'Never show emotion' policy that used to tick Obito off to a rant that seemed to have no end. Kakashi never really use to follow Obito's ideals which made him a weaker shinobi friendship wise in the long run but his ideals on friends sparked back as he trained his jinchuuriki for the past time. His train of thought was cut off as the blonde boy continued. "You act like I'm the one who should be punished when you're late almost all the damn time." Naruto cockily stated followed by a nod from both his team 7 teammates, Sasuke, and, Sakura, who usually never agreed to a thing Naruto blurted out. But on this one they had to take the fox boy's side._

"_Usually I would never agree to anything this idiot spews out of his mouth…" Sasuke pointed a finger towards the blonde immediately retorted by an exposed tongue back at the raven. "But he's actually right for once explaining your tardiness and then making false excuses for your lateness, you really shouldn't be talking sensei." Sasuke looked back at Naruto seeing his exposed tongue was replaced with a cheerful smile that he usually wore that made the raven remind himself of why he even stayed on this squad and didn't run off to join Orochimaru for power. He thought of Sakura as the annoying over protective sister that he never wanted and simply thought of Kakashi as his well… sensei. He only saw true friendship in the blondes blue eyes that he could never explain. Like an unbreakable bond the only he and Naruto could share together almost like Naruto was a part of his brain that he couldn't function without. Yet he wished that the idiot would have some common sense once in a while instead of going berserk and overreacting, but actually taking a look into the situation he's placed in and actually analyzed a situation first. But obviously that was never going to happen. The fox and the raven were complete opposites but that only made them attract even more…_

"Shit, shit I'm laaate!" Naruto yelped as he jumped from roof to roof eyeing the bridge that was in sight seeing his two comrades but no Kakashi. The gods seemed to have given Naruto a glimmer of hope as he raced to the bridged. But maybe just a little too fast not being able to stop heading straight for Sasuke. The raven sighed as Naruto panicked.

"S- Sasuke HELP!" the blonde shrieked as he was literally skidding on his heels trying to stop

"Tch. Fine." Sasuke muttered as he moved closer to Sakura causing her to intensely blush. Then extending his arm out causing Naruto's tan neck to make contact with the pale skin causing Naruto to lean back, his body hitting the bridge to avoid him from completely falling backwards, but still slowly fell backwards from the intense blow from the ravens arm. There Naruto lay on the bridge looking up to a displeased Sasuke and a scolding Sakura

"My knight in shining armor" Naruto mockingly cooed. Narrowed azure eyes met the cold ebony eyes of the Uchiha boy. "Ya know I could've just ran into the guard rail of the bridge Sasuke teme" Naruto glared still not breaking eye contact

"But my Naruto-kun pleaded for rescue." Sasuke mockingly cooed back at Naruto causing the blondes face to redden. The fox was ready to kill off one of the last Uchiha to live. Naruto tried sitting up but the raven stepped on his just causing him to lay back onto the floor "So why are you late dobe, and don't give me the old 'I forgot' shit. If Kakashi were to have shown up and you weren't here we would all be punished because of your stupid actions." Sasuke scolded the blonde. For some reason Sasuke always got a kick out knocking sense into the dumb blonde whether mentally or physically. He would only play around with the fox for reasons he didn't even know he just felt it was right to scold Naruto. In a brotherly fashion almost.

"Sasuke Teme! If you don't get your damned foot off me right now I'll kill you where you stand right now you bastard."

"Well you're right Naruto dobe about where I stand but I don't think you can do anything in the position you're in right now idiot" Sasuke cockily glared down at the blonde that glared right back

"S-Sakura chan help me please?" Naruto puppy eyed Sakura in a sad attempt to get help from the pink haired ninja that glared back in disappointed

"You honestly think I would take your side Naruto? If Kakashi sensei showed up and you were late we would all be in trouble you idiot." Sakura taking Sasuke's side but really only because she insanely in love with Sasuke and wanting to have Sasuke's babies

"Awww Sakura chan taking Sasuke's-kuns side because she has an undying love for him, how cute of you to take your crushes sid-" Naruto's world went dark and could only taste dirt and blood in his mouth as the object was lifted from his face which turned out to be the pink girls foot with a blood splatter on the tip. Naruto turned to see a snickering Sasuke whose foot was still on the fox's chest which made Naruto's anger and embarrassment increase even more

"That's it!" Naruto shrieked voice cracking in the process, pushing the raven with all his force making him fall off the arm of the bridge with a bang on the railing Sasuke fell into the river under the walkway. "HehHehHehHeh! Oi Sakura – chan did you see that total face plant into the water, He's gonna feel tha-"

"Naruto he's not coming up!" The water was shallow enough for Naruto and Sakura to peer over the bridge and see the unconscious Uchiha. "Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked but Naruto was already off the bridge in the water grabbing Sasuke "Where the hell is Kakashi! I got to go find him" and with that Sakura jumped to the hokages office to see if he was talking with Tsunade – Sama.

"_Where am I" Sasuke walked around in a lonely space of nothing. It was pure white everywhere. The raven tried to blink but the color wouldn't leave his head. He almost felt it was driving him insane. He realized he couldn't breathe in his lungs yet he could still talk in his little white world without wasting breath. "Am I going to die?" He shuddered his breathing was getting less controllable and his voice echoing throughout the empty space that confined him, as his white world began to fade into darkness by the second. Memories flashed through the white screen that slowly turned black he saw an image in the flickering screen in front of him._

'_Itachi'_

"Sasuke!" The blonde mess shrieked as he panicked with wild eyes looking down at the pale still body. It wouldn't move. Naruto couldn't handle that his best friend was dying in his arms because of a stupid argument. Because he over reacted and hurt his friend and he couldn't go back and tell his past self to not make such a stupid mistake. He started to beat his chest pushing short bursts of water out of Sasuke's mouth. "Sasuke please answer me…" Naruto broke into a sob. Every time Naruto pushed against Sasuke's chest it was returned with a minor spasm from the pale boy and a shudder in Sasuke's imaginary world

'_Why Itachi'_

"_Why did you leave me, Mom, Dad, Why did you kill everyone that was important to me? You left making me suffer on my own. I was the only one you left Itachi. Why brother? Was it to watch me suffer over the course of my life? For your amusement?! Is that fucking why!? …I don't understand." Sasuke tilted his head back up from its droopy position lust for blood taking over his body. Lust for his brother's blood in his hands. 'No… I understand one thing about you brother… I need… you dead. I need you to see that I'm strong and not the pitiful orphan you left me to be. I will make you regret the foolish choice you made into letting me live. I will have your blood Brother. Even if I die I will wait for you in hell ready to slaughter you right where you stand" He paused thinking over the revenge he plotted against his so called brother who murdered his family right in front of him. Made him watch over and over the helpless cries of his town that Itachi played over and over with his Mangekyou. The twisted images and scenes that played through his head from the sickening eye power that his older brother possessed. The close memory scarring pictures of the terrible faces of his own family displayed of terror. The faces of known betrayal that permanently stamped into their cold dead eyes as the killer Uchiha soon to be one of the last wiped them all out. The raven wanted to lunge at the flashing image he wanted it dead but when he jumped at it, it only embraced him. Sasuke only punched and tried to break free of the embracer, thinking that his brother falsely gave only to lead to an attack. But the image slowly turned while in Sasuke's embrace it grew shorter flashy orange clothes and a warm smile and pool blue eyes that met with his coal scarred eyes that Sasuke stared and stared the blond didn't seem to mind his staring. The Uchiha just wanted to dive in those pools called eyes and wash away all of his regrets, all his pains and memories that followed The fox that Sasuke wanted to hold so close to him and forget this happened leaned closer to the now calmed raven now whose lungs started to beg for air. But he didn't care he was too concentrated on the warm wrapping around his back and waist. The blonde whispered, breath so soothing it make the Uchiha shudder in bliss._

"_You're gonna live ya know Sasu Teme." Naruto smiled ruffling the black hair of the raven that wanted to be so comforted_

Naruto started to give Sasuke CPR after his failed attempts of beating his chest. He thought this was the end to the only real friendship he ever had. But he wasn't ready. It couldn't end with a stupid accident that the blonde caused, causing his best friend to die. He wanted to switch bodies with Sasuke and show how sorry he was to his best friend for killing him over something as stupid as falling over a bridge and hitting his head. He gave up and placed his fore head on the dying Uchiha's chest. The only thing Naruto could do now is wait for help that Sakura went to get. But still no help came. His world was crashing on him and gave Sasuke one last breathe of life to his one and only friend.

"_I'm gonna go now Sasuke." _

"_N – No… don't!" He reached out for the boy but he slowly faded back into the white world. Feeling his lungs burst he collapsed. Naruto, the boy who could take all of Sasuke's pain away vanished just like that. He didn't want him to go. He hated himself. How could he let some blonde knuckle head be his resolution to all his problems. It's pitiful but it resolves Sasuke sorrow and that was a good enough reason to keep Naruto close to him. But as he looked up he saw another image, it was coming closer and closer to him. The image took over his entire vision and his body positioned changed immediately._

He woke to a pair of warm lips on his and a blonde who was giving him those lips. Mumbled something incoherent. Naruto shot up feeling his world repair itself from the crash it just endured. He saw his best friend back to the real world where he could watch over him

"S- S- Sasuke?!"

"H-hey dobe" He couldn't say more as he started to black back out

Back inside the darkness.


End file.
